Light Up
by mfig
Summary: With those last words he stepped into the time machine and Rose watched stunned, her vision blurred due to her tears as the police box disappeared into space and time. From that instant she began to bury everything that reminded her of the Doctor
1. Left Behind

**Light Up**

**Rating: R (T)**

**Summary: _With those last words he stepped into the time machine and Rose watched stunned, her vision blurred due to her tears as the police box disappeared into space and time. From that instant she began to bury everything that reminded her of the doctor. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just trying to tell an interesting story. **

* * *

They were fading.

As much as she had tried to burry them in the deepest confines of her mind, they were starting to disintegrate and there was nothing she could do about it.

She couldn't fight for them; refuse to let them fade away like the dying of a bright light that glowed within her. Not now, not ever. Too much had happened, too much pain came about because of those retched memories but at the same time they were a part of her.

Rose had never denied who she had been, the wonders she had seen and the man she had loved with all her being, that following him faithfully through time and space had paled next to his majestic blue eyes and charming smile.

But that had been then and this was now. No adventures, no running off to wherever she fancied and most importantly – no Doctor.

His name alone would cause her heart to sink miserably, although she did have those rare moments when she would allow them to resurface, but only the happy ones. It hurt enough when they were buried; she couldn't take the full sting of everything out in the open. Her wounds were internal and extremely raw still, even though she tried to convince herself otherwise.

In the end, when she no longer cared and all the barriers came crumbling down, the pain would filter through once again – it hurt, she hurt and deep down she hated him just the tiniest bit for it.

Now that they were beginning to fade she felt as if she was being robbed of something that was hers and hers only…her pain. Perhaps it was time to salvage what little remained even though it meant letting in the bad as well.

In a week she would be thirty years old, which meant that it would soon be ten years since he had returned her to London. Rose hadn't thought about it in a long time but if she closed her eyes long enough she could once more transport herself back to that night.

They hadn't gotten into quite a mess during a routine stop on a distant planet, quickly everything had gone array the minute they had returned to the Tardis. She had been infected with some sort of alien flu, the Doctor had been immune to it but unfortunately she had no such luck.

It had begun as a steady flu but slowly it began to built up, instead of getting better she was worst with each passing day. It finally got to a point where not even the Doctor knew what to do. He would hold her endlessness nights as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

Desperate to see her better he had taken her back to London and straight to the nearest hospital. Perhaps it had been something in the earth's atmosphere but the minute her lungs had taken in the earthly air she began to grow better. He watched her quickly bounce back to her normal, a look of relief and something else she couldn't quite make out.

Mickey and Jackie had also been by her side, they all had seemed so worry about her. Finally the time came to be discharged from the hospital, she had expected to go back on board to continue their journey but the Doctor had other plans.

"What do you mean I can't go?" she asked him confused, tears starting to form in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose but I can't let you come back, seeing you like that, about to die and not being able to do anything about it….I can't let that happen ever again, I can't take you with me" his voice broke at the end, she could tell it was tearing him up but she had to somehow convince him to take her along.

"Doctor no" she was caught off by his lips on her, once she got over the initial shock of him kissing her she responded back with all the passion in her being. His kiss was hard and demanding but at the same time full of so much care. She could feel his body against hers, his breathing labored as he pressed her almost painfully to him.

Moving apart due to the lack of oxygen they both stared at each other, misery reflected on both their gazes. Tears began to fall down her face as he watched helplessly.

"Doctor" she whispered, for the first time remembering that her mum and Mickey were still watching. "You can't leave me…not now, not after everything that's happened, all we've seen, all we've felt" she touched his lips with her fingertips.

Kissing her hand he closed his eyes and then brought it once more to her side. Backing away he held her gaze the entire time. Once at the Tardis doors he brought his arms up and dropped them in a sign of defeat.

"I'm sorry Rose, I never wanted it to be like this but I love you too much. I do, don't ever doubt that, I'll always love you, even after this body is gone you'll always be in my heart".

With those last words he stepped into the time machine and Rose watched stunned, her vision blurred due to her tears as the police box disappeared into space and time. From that instant she began to bury everything that reminded her of the doctor.

Now, even that was a memory in danger of extermination. Bringing her arms around herself she sat down and watched the city lights shining bright, smiling to herself she knew that had been impossible – forgetting the Doctor was something she could never do since he had become a part of her. They would forever be intertwined no matter how far away he was. Looking past the city lights she focused on the sky.

Somewhere up there he was. Anyone of those stars could be him and oddly enough it made her feel a bit better, but only a bit.

**

* * *

**

**Ten years ago**

Rose stepped into her room, not bothering to turn on the lights she just made her way over to her room and crashed on the bed. She still felt numb, all that had happened in the last twenties minutes had left her absolutely drained.

Moving her hands she touched something solid. Looking to the side she could see a round object on her bed. Reaching over to her bedside table she turned on a small lamp. Picking up the foreign object it suddenly opened up and a light shone out and straight up.

Floating away from her the ball stopped in the middle of the room and settled onto the floor. Within seconds Rose found herself looking at the Doctor once more, or at least a hologram of him.

"Right then, Rose I'm sorry, but I had to do this. It's for your own good trust me, I wouldn't have done it other wise – I've always been a tad bit selfish when it came to you." The hologram looked directly at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand. She could tell it was a prerecorded message but it still made her want to cry, she felt as if she was reliving the entire scene from earlier.

The hologram sighed but kept on going. "I've struggle with how to do this, but if you're seeing this now, it means I must of have done it. You deserve the best Rose and this is the best I can do for you – "

Rose felt like kicking him! What was best for her! The only thing she wanted was to be with him once more, by his side where she belonged. Not stuck here in this common existence, perhaps before it would of has suited her just fine but not now, she had seen too much to be held here.

"I love you Rose Tyler" he declared simply and even as a sketchy blue hologram she could still feel the effect of his piercing blue eyes on her.

Sitting back on the bed she began to cry once more, but not because she had been left behind, although it did hurt, now she cried for something else. The chance of loving this man and being loved by him was now completely out of her reach. He had chosen for her and deep down that's what hurt the most.

"I want you to promise me that you'll have a nice life and remember that I'll always be up there somewhere thinking of you. You're a part of me now." With those last words the hologram switched off, the round ball closed up and gently landed itself on the floor.

Rose could only stare at it. Picking it up she placed it on her bed and sat down next to it. Closing her eyes the tears resumed once more. She wondered to herself when the tears would finally end, or would they ever?

**To Be Continued**

**Let me know if you guys like it. I really want to make this a 3 or 4 chapter story and of course feedback is very much welcomed, I'm writing for you guys, the fans. **


	2. Somewhere, Out There

**Somwhere, Up There**

Life after the Doctor was different then it had been before. Rose had seen so much in her short journey with him and although it had only been a year they had been together, it had felt like a lifetime to her.

She had gone through a bit of a depression at first but had one day caught her own reflection in the mirror – wrinkled jogging pants and t-shirt, hair a mess and her skin absolutely dull – the glowed she had always been able to retain completely gone. That moment she had felt an utter disgust with herself. She owed herself so much more, sitting around and letting the world pass you buy had not been what the Doctor had taught her.

Even though he had in the end broken her heart into a million pieces the rational side of herself would always intervene and remind her that he had done it for her own good – as selfish as it had been of him to make the choice for her, he had done it out of love. That alone was her strength, what allowed her to pull herself right back up and keepon going forward.

She would live for herself, her family and ultimately for him. Even though it was a slim chance she had, in the beginning, still foster the hope that he would return for her.

Now the years had passed and that hope was gone, slowly drained from her with each passing year with no blue police box materializing in her courtyard. She lived in a small flat a couple of blocks from her mum's place. Having gone back to study she had received a degree in cosmetology and worked in one of London's most exclusive spas.

It really wasn't a bad life if one looked from the outside in. But it wasn't the right life for her. She dreamed of so much more, the realms of earth as everyone else knew them did not exist to her. There was life out there in every nook and cranny of that vast universe.

Rose lived her life with her head on earth and her heart out there, wherever he was, that's where it lay.

* * *

Jackie watched from the open window of her flat as Rose crossed the courtyard on her way up. 

Mixed feeling would always run wild inside her head when it came to her daughter. In one hand she was in London, by her side and safe but on the other she was only half a woman.

It was as if that sodding Doctor had taken her spunk that wild spirit that everyone had loved about Rose which no longer dwelled within her.

If she ever lay eyesupon that man she would give him a piece of her mind and then beg him to take her Rose along. There was no fooling her. No matter how much Rose tried to appear happy and even though there was a smile on her face and she lived her life, went out, shopped, occasionally dated and did everything a woman should do – in the end, there was nothing behind those brown eyes. At least not the girl she used to know.

Now what stood in her placed was an older, more mature and half alive Rose. She wanted all of her back, that piece the Doctor had unknowingly taken along that night. If he could just come back she would swallow her dislike of him and would do the only thing she could do for her daughter well being – bless their union and send her off into the arms of danger, or as she called him….the Doctor.

* * *

"Mum, where are you?" Rose called out as she looked about for her mother. Pocking her head into her bedroom she found Jackie folding up some clean laundry. 

"Hello sweetheart, how was work?" Jackie went through the normal pleasantries. Every Friday night Rose would come over and they would just hang out – have dinner and watch the telly. It really wasn't a big deal, but both Tyler women, at the moment had very busy schedules during the week and Friday night was their quality time.

The rest of the night was passed calmly and Rose began her journey back home. It was spring and the nights were pleasantly warm. Grabbing her purse and light spring jacket she headed out.

Walking the streets of London was no big deal for Rose; it was like second nature to her. The one thing she definitely missed on lonely nights like this was his touch, having his warm hand holdings hers.

Sighing she could see her building as she rounded the corner but just as she was about to head in her usual direction she remembered that she was completely out of milk and juice. Rolling her eyes she debated whether or not to simply forget it and go home.

Finally she decided to go after all and get what she needed. In the morning she would be far too lazy to get up and get it for her breakfast. Saturdays were her one and only day off since Sunday was reserved for her friends. Usually the girls from the spa and her would go off and hang out in the local markets – from vintage clothing to flowers and fruits they could find anything and just be able to gossip and enjoy the spring season. The beauty about this city was the fact that anything could be found, that every corner held a new treasure to be discovered. In a way she loved it, reminded her off the old life she still had in her blood – running through her like a drug she could never quite quit.

Stepping out of the small market that was opened at that late hour she could almost feel her soft bed a few blocks away. Good thing she was a fast walker, she would be home in no time. But just as she passed an alley she heard a very familiar noise, one that made her stop cold in her tracks.

Shaking her head Rose thought she was hallucinating – it was impossible. It couldn't be what she was imagining! Stopping just outside the alley she could see a spark of blue light began to form and then a large box like object beginning to be outlined by the blue light. Dropping her purchases on the sidewalk she began to move towards the object that was materializing.

"It can't be" she whispered to herself, her heart beating loudly, feeling as it were about to just break through her chest. Finally was stood in front of her was the blue police box and Rose felt like fainting. Waiting for the doors to open she was afraid of what would come out. Would it still be him?

So many questions ran through her head at the same time. She could feel a headache starting to form. When the doors to the police box opened up what stepped out made her almost loose her breath. Expecting her tall handsome doctor who grinned like a maniac, instead she found a man crawling on the floor, blood socked his clothes and what followed him was smoke.

Slowly inching towards him she let out a small "Doctor?" Immediately he looked up and his gaze struck her deep down in her very core. It was still him, her doctor but everything was wrong, he wasn't supposed to be like this – so weak and completely defenseless.

"Rose" he called out weakly and collapsed completely. Rushing to his side she cradled his head in her lap. Looking about she could feel an overwhelming feeling of doom beginning to rise from within her. She had gotten her wish, he was back, but what had become of him?

**To Be Continued**

**Ok guys, thanks for the reviews I truly appreciated them. This is going to be a bit longer than I had originally intended since I tend to be long whinded (lol). So enjoy and any feedback, as always, is welcomed. Oh and this is the 9th doctor, my favorite, and it's going to be him through out the entire story. **


	3. Pandora's Box

**Pandora's Box **

Rose watched as the doctor slept soundly on her bed. She had immediately checked him and found that the blood wasn't his; he had a few gashes here and there but nothing to serious. Fortunately for her, he hadn't completely lost consciousness which had allowed her to slowly drag him back to her flat.

Sitting next to him she began to slowly wash the blood of his chest, arms and face. The jumper and leather jacket were completely ruined and she had to do away with them as fast as she could – blood soaked clothes were something no one should leave carelessly around.

Putting the covers over his naked torso she began to pace her small flat, feeling as if she would explode if he didn't wake up fully and giver her a damn good explanation. What had happened? It was the only question that ran through her head. From what she could make out there had been some sort of struggle and from the look of the blood the Doctor had come out wining but not by much.

Stepping out into her balcony she needed to get some fresh air, for some reason, being out there made her feel closer to the sky, to the stars and ultimately to him. But tonight things were different, the object of her affection now lay on her bed and being out here just left her feeling so helpless. Things were quickly beginning to fall apart before her very eyes all over again. As much as she loved him she couldn't help but reflect upon how complicated things were always when it came to him and her.

* * *

The Doctor's eyes began to slowly flutter open. Gaining consciousness he looked around his surroundings. Where was he?

He seemed to be in a bedroom a very comfortable bed that smelled of her, his Rose. He could never forget that scent that was uniquely hers – a splendid mix between the first snow fall of winter and the last day of summer. Perhaps that was an odd way of putting it, but that's how he remembered her.

Slowly getting up he began to move towards the door, taking his blanket along he wrapped it around his shoulders, his body slightly shaking from the lost of energy. Reaching the living room he could make out a form out on the balcony and his heart began to swell up with hope. Could it be Rose? He had originally intended to land in her courtyard but due to his wounds he wasn't sure what he had marked exactly all he knew that it was London.

As if reading his mind, the figure turned around and brown met blue. He felt as if he had seen the most beautiful star in the universe. It was her! His lovely Rose was looking straight at him, her own face reflecting the joy, surprise and the tiniest trace of sorrow that he too felt within him. They both stood still until Rose snapped out of it and made her way to him, wrapping her arms around his naked top half.

The sheets dropped to the floor and all that could be heard in the early hours of the morning was her soft crying and his comforting words, softly being murmured into her golden hair.

"Oh God I thought I never see you again and when you arrived like that, with all that blood I was so afraid" she rattled on as if finally unloading all the grief that had been held at bay during the last ten years.

"Rose, Rose, Rose" he repeated over and over again, as if some sort of mantra. "My darling Rose I'm here, I'm alive, please don't cry".

Slowly her tears began to subside and after that had passed another emotion began to set in. Pulling away from him softly she looked straight into his steely eyes.

"When you left you broke my heart" she admitted honestly, she just couldn't keep that inside anymore.

Giving her a soft sad smile and placed her hands on his chest, one over each of his hearts. "I haven't been able to feel mine since I left you behind, but now I'm here Rose and for good. It was so lonely up there without you, I felt as if I had left my other half on this planet."

For the first time Rose noticed that he was naked from the waist up and that she was holding her palms flat to his chest. Beginning to pull away she didn't completely withdraw from him but she did put some distance between them, she couldn't think straight with him so close.

Although she was happy to see him recuperating she couldn't deny that the anger that had been there all along hadn't disappeared.

"You have to believe me Rose, I wouldn't lie about this. Every day that went by was pure hell for me".

"I don't doubt you Doctor, I felt the same way, as if you had taken a vital part of me with you when you left", she could see that he comprehended her and it just began to make thing the tiniest bit better. He didn't deny what he had done, he wasn't like that, he never dished out excuses – if it was his fault he always admitted it.

"Do you hate me Rose?" his voice became very small again and he could feel a cold chill working its way up his spine. He had to know if there was still a chance for him, if he would be allowed to correct the grave selfish error he had made ten years ago.

At first he had been convinced that what he had done had been for the best, but as time went on and the pain and loneliness of having his other half far away from him began to sink in. That moment he had realized what a fool he had been. By keeping her away he had done them both harm. He had shutter to think of how much Rose hated him for leaving her behind.

That fear alone kept him away all these years; he didn't want to hurt her anymore even if meant him hurting for the rest of his very long life. He tried to make peace with it all, the fact that she could of have moved on – marry Ricky the idiot or perhaps some other bloke. It killed him but he wouldn't interfere, wouldn't make a mess of her life once more, he loved her far too much to do that to her again.

But when he had been hurt and all he could do was function on instinct, his defenses had been thrown to the wind and he had dial back home, back to his Rose.

"I don't hate you, I still love you but I can't deny that I hurt, very much. It was as if you betrayed me, it had always been us against them and that night you had left me out – shut me out for good and left me here. That's how I felt, perhaps it's a bit mellow-dramatic for your taste, but that's how it felt to me."

They both looked at each other and once more the same question ran through Rose's mind, although this time a bit different…what was to become of them now?

**To Be Continued**

**More to come...I'm working hard on getting this done this week. It's Holy Week here in Puerto Rico and no classes, after this week who knows when I can take some time off to write. **


	4. In This Skin

**In This Skin**

The days went by and the Doctor slowly recuperated, he had been severely drained of his energy and that had affected his healing process. The police box had been moved to her balcony as he worked on a few repairs.

They both knew that the minute the old girl was up and running properly a decision would have to be made.

Every night they would talk until the sun came up and during the days she would go off to work and he would work on the Tardis.

Rose hadn't told anyone about his arrival, somehow she felt as if she wanted to keep him all to herself – after having gone so long without him, she needed all of him and with each passing day the hurt began to die away, her entire self becoming lighter and happier but the hurt was now being replaced with dread.

Would he leave? Ask her to come along? Would he leave her behind once more if he felt she wasn't safe?

Besides that they both tried to tip toe around the occurrence that had danced through their heads through out the last ten years – their kiss. She had never in all her life felt so much electricity in one kiss. After having been left behind eventually she had gotten back in the dating scene and every man she met she compared to him – every kiss goodnight she hoped for just a bit of that electricity, but there had been nothing.

The man that would forever be sketched into her soul and heart was him – all 910 years of him.

"One hell of an age gap" she thought to herself as she worked on her client, a small smile formed on her lips as the memories for the first time in a long time, actually only brought about smiles and laughter – he had helped her reclaim that during the past days.

They would hug, sleep in the same bed, and hold hands but never crossing that fine line that they seem to be hovering over. She could tell that he was holding back that every kiss on her cheek would linger just a tad bit longer than necessary that every caress and hug always lingered a bit after – as if trying to will themselves to back up and not devour the other in kisses.

* * *

The Doctor felt absolutely miserable. He had returned and found Rose, he was happy for that. But he had made such a mess of their relationship by leaving her behind that he no longer knew where he stood with her.

They had kissed before he had left, declared their love for each other – that had been understood but now, what were they to do?

He loved her with all his being and was prepared to bring her along if she wished, hell, he was willing to stay on earth and forget about his time travels just to have the woman of his dreams in his arms once more, where she belonged.

With that settled he decided that tonight he would lay all the cards out on the table. He just couldn't keep on like this – the Tardis was almost done in its repairs and a decision would have to be made. He just hoped that Rose chose him; it would break his heart if she declined.

* * *

Just as she stepped through the door she heard the phone ring. Making her way over to it she found herself with Rob on the line. They had gone out a few times and he had been a nice fellow but in the end he wasn't the man she loved – no one could ever measure up to him.

Slipping of her shoes as they talked she was completely unaware of the Doctor behind her.

* * *

He could hear the entire conversation – so she was dating? He thought to himself. It really shouldn't surprise him, Rose was an extraordinary woman.

Feeling of wave of panic rising within him he began to formulate a new plan. He loved her and she him, he was going to bare his soul tonight during their nightly chats but another idea popped up instead.

Coming to her side he carefully moved so that she wouldn't pick up on his presence. Standing behind her he slipped his arm around her waist and held her snugly to him. He heard the small gasp and change in her breathing but she continued her conversation with Rob.

With his other free hand he moved her hair, that wasn't as long as before, and exposed her creamy white neck. Tilting his own head he began to trail kisses along her jaw line – one hand resting on her shoulder and the other one lay flat against her stomach. Rose tilted her head a bit to give him better access.

Bidding Rob a farewell she hung up on him abruptly. The Doctor still kept kissing her neck, turning her around to face him blue once more met brown but this time no sorrow could be seen in their gazes – instead love and need burn in them.

Bringing her to him their mouth collided and they were both swept up in a sea of passion. Making quick work of her blouse he had her almost naked in record time. His hand travel over her form – the new curves that lay for him – she was different now, these past ten years had done her good – he thought to himself.

This wasn't the same Rose he had fallen in love with, this was a woman now and God helped him he began to fall in love with her all over again the minute their lips had touched once more.

Scooping her up into his arms he began to walk them towards her bedroom. Tonight he was about to kick down the last final barrier that stood between them and happiness. She was his Rose and no one could ever doubt that, not even she. He was going to love her now and forever and he pitied whoever thought otherwise.

* * *

Rose couldn't find a way to just hang up on Rob. She had decided on her way from work that she was going to finally come clean to the Doctor. Although his presence in her life once more made everything so much brighter and happy she was going to put that in risk once more in order to finally know where they stood.

Not knowing was eating her up on the inside – tonight she would know for sure and she was ready for anything.

Just as she was about to come up with some quick excuse to hang up she felt an arm snake around her waist. It could only be him and her heart began to pound wildly in her chest. Every nerve screaming that it was him finally claiming what had been his from the beginning.

The Doctor's hand lay flat on her stomach and she could feel his hard body behind hers as he began to trail kisses along her jaw. Groaning inwardly her ability to form coherent sentences began to escaper her, concentrating as hard as she could managed to form an excuse and finally freed herself of Rob.

Turning around she met his eyes and what she saw there shot straight to her heart. His eyes were an unbelievably dark shade of blue – something completely inhuman. Bringing her lips to his she almost felt like crying as she felt that electricity she had craved all these years building between them. It was as if they had never stopped ten years ago.

His hands moved all over her body as he began to undress her hurriedly, his hands only stopping momentarily to relish the feel of her curves – his appreciative sighs filling the silence of her flat. Scooping her into his arms he headed for her bedroom and the rest of the night was spent in each other arms.

Groaning each others name Rose experienced bliss she had thought herself incapable of feeling – as if everything around her melted and the only constant was their heart beats, the feel of skin against skin as they moved against each other, and their breaths flowing between them as a life force.

He wasn't a gentle lover, but then again she never expected him to be. Everything he did was intense and forceful and so was his lovemaking, but just like his kisses, still retaining this gentle touch that made her feel absolutely precious and adored.

"Open your eyes, look at me Rose" he asked her in a low throaty voice as he moved above her. Opening her eyes she once more found herself starring into his almost black eyes, passion darkening them with each thrust of their bodies. Pulling herself up a bit more she put her arm around his shoulder and he lifted her towards him. Stopping their movement for a while they both looked deeply into each others eyes – so much love ran through them.

Running her hand along his face he turned to the side and kissed her palm and she couldn't help but smile. This is where she belonged, where she had always been destined to be. Smiling back he once more swept them up into a haze of passion that enveloped them until nothing else mattered.

Reason would come in the morning but for now they only loved each other and took what they had been deprived of all these years.

**To Be Continued **

**More to come...did I get away with the T rating? I'm so akward when it comes to writing love scenes. Enjoy guys. **


	5. Fantastic

**Fantastic **

Rose hands reached out for his touch but found nothing instead. Immediately her eyes snapped open, fear griping her to the very core. Getting up she quickly threw on her nightgown and stepped out of the room.

The minute she saw the police box still on her balcony she let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't gone anywhere – hadn't abandoned her once more.

A delicious aroma assaulted her sense and she was drawn to the kitchen to find a very domestic looking Doctor dipping a piece of toast in an egg batter. Placing it on the frying pan he turned around to get some butter when he saw her standing by the entry, a smile on her face as she watched the scene before her.

"What?" he asked innocently, his own lips quirking up into a bright smile. He couldn't help it, he was happy – for the first time in ten years he was genuinely happy.

"Nothing it's just that…well, Doctor, this is a very domestic don't you think? I thought you didn't do domestic?" Rose asked in mock seriousness, lovingly teasing him.

"That's true, I don't do domestic, but I do happy" he walked up to her and bend down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. About to turn around and finish their breakfast Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her.

"Doctor, we do still need to talk…" seeing the look of worry upon his face she was quick to reassure him, "…not that last night wasn't fantastic" she beamed at him, using his trademark word, "but things still need to be discussed, so much has happen and I just don't know where we stand". Bearing her soul to him she felt very vulnerable, it had taken a lot of courage to admit that out loud. She was confused and happy about the recent events between them, but due to that exactly she also had a gigantic knot in her stomach – what she needed was answers and above all else, truth.

The Doctor looked down at his wonderful Rose, she was scared, and he could tell the minute she had appeared in the kitchen.

So was he, although they had crossed a fine line last night and it had been glorious, it still didn't quite lay to rest the confusion in his heart. The cards still needed to be lain out on the table, but thanks to last night he felt more confident in the hand he was dealing.

Destiny was on his side and that made him feel awfully cocky, no pun intended, last night he had finally known for sure that she was meant to be his and he hers. They were two halves wondering about this vast universe and the minute they had finally collided it was beyond fantastic.

"I know Rose, we will talk, but let's have breakfast first" he indicated at the French toast he was preparing.

Receiving one of her dazzling smiles she followed him into the dinning room. Things would be ok, he thought to himself, the wrongs he had committed were finally starting to be corrected and hope was returning once more to his being.

* * *

After breakfast Rose had excuse herself to get changed and he began to wash up the dishes. Once she was finally done she looked for him around the flat and found him missing once more. Rolling her eyes she made her way over to the balcony. He would never really change, would he? Still the same predictable work obsessed Doctor she had come to love with all her heart.

Opening the blue doors to the police box she found herself in the console room of the Tardis, it had been such a long time since she had been inside the time ship. Looking around she saw that not much had changed in her time away, a few new gadgets here and there but everything still remained the same.

"Shit!" she heard a muffle swear from underneath the control panel. Crouching by the Doctor's side she poked his legs and was rewarded with him quickly rolling out from underneath.

"Electrocuted there for a second" he explained. Rose smiled and straddled him. Sitting upon his legs they both looked at each other.

"From the looks of things she's almost in traveling shape once more" Rose commented as she looked around the ship, as if to make her point more clearly.

"In a week or so I predict" the Doctor added, his voice even and cool although she could probably feel the wild beats of his heart. This was it, the moment were the cards would be lay out, but how come we so nervous all of a sudden – his previous bravado completely forgotten.

"Right, well then I guess the most logical question would be, where are we headed in a week or so?" her right eyebrow arched a bit as she watched his face.

Rose watched as the Doctor's mouth open to answer.

"I would have to say…"

"You would have to say nothing!" Jackie's voice cut in from behind them. Looking over at the entrance of the Tardis, Rose and the Doctor found themselves staring into Jackie's shocked eyes.

"Christ!" the doctor once more mumbled to himself and dropped his head onto the rolling board he was lying on. Rose just hung her head in defeat, preparing herself and her ears for Jackie's screeching fit of anger.

Why couldn't things ever unfold normally? Rose asked herself, but then remembered that she was sitting on the lap of her 910 year old alien lover, inside a spaceship, discussing where their relationship was headed – yeah, normal didn't really apply to her anymore.

This was definitely one hell of a morning after and from the look of things, it was going to be one hell of a day all together.

"Fantastic" Rose sarcastically whispered to herself.

**To Be Continued **


	6. As If You Had a Choice

**As If You Had a Choice **

Jackie couldn't get Rose from out of her mind. It had been two weeks since she had all of a sudden started acting very strangely. She had been fine after leaving her flat after their usual Friday night but after that it was as if she had turned into a different person.

Jackie just fell that something was off with Rose – no calls during the week and she had even canceled twice in a row their Friday nights. Making her way up to Rose's flat she had to at least check in on her, see if she could finally spot what was wrong.

After ten years of Rose being a certain way she had grown accustomed to it and now things were starting to change again. She wasn't the same Rose that had existed before the Doctor but neither was she the one after him. In a small way, the few times she had seen Rose through the last two weeks, she was slowly reminding her of the girl that she use to be while with the….

Jackie stopped dead in her tracks as she walked down the hall of Rose's flat. She could hardly believe what stood out on the balcony. From the street one couldn't see it, the flat being far too many floors up, but there was no denying it now – it was the Doctor's blue police box!

A feeling of hope began to bloom within Jackie as she ran to the police box.

Opening the door to the time spaceship she stepped inside for the first time ever and found herself transported into the Tardis – it was so large, she thought to herself. And then there it was the one thing she had feared yet hoped for these past ten years.

Rose sat on his lap and they seemed to be talking about something very important. She could tell that it had to with him leaving with her or without her and although her heart screamed for him to take her along, to finally returned her daughter to the lively woman she had once been her head stepped in and the words came out before she could stop them.

"You would have to say nothing!" she screamed out as she approached them. Closing her eyes momentarily she scorned herself inwardly, in the end fear had won out. She wanted Rose to be happy but at the same time she couldn't help but still feel the fear of this man being in her daughter's life brought about.

It was the worst feeling that any mother could experience, an absolute lost of control since there was nothing she could do to keep her Rose safe. It wasn't that she was being selfish but Rose was all she had in this world. She had a made a promise to her husband that she would make sure their little girl grew up safe and sound, that she would never be in need of anything or in danger – even if it had meant being the bad guy in the picture.

It was a dirty job but someone had to do it – no one ever said that being a parent meant being fair, someday Rose would understand why she had done the things she had.

* * *

"Christ!" the Doctor muttered as he lay his head down against the rolling board he had been laying on. He had been about to finally make the biggest decision of his life and Jackie had to come and ruin the moment. He guessed that even thought it had been ten years her dislike of him had not waned in the tiniest bit.

"Jackie how lovely to see you" he answered slowly rising to a sitting position on the board, Rose still seated on his lap snugly. Resting his hand lightly on her thigh he looked straight into Jackie's eyes challenging her – he was playing for keeps and nothing or no one was going to stand in his way.

What happened next the Doctor would never forget. Instead of screaming her head off or taking another jab at him as she had once eleven years ago, she had just left. Looking over at Rose he found the same questioning look that was plastered to his own face.

What had just happened, had he won?

* * *

It had taken Rose a bit to finally catch up with her mum, she moved extremely fast when motivated and was already in the courtyard of her building.

"Mum, please stop" she called out as she finally stood in front of her. "What happened? Why did you just leave like that? Aren't you angry? Disappointed? I don't know…something."

Rose dropped her hands in defeat and then put them around her stomach. Although it was a beautiful spring day she felt a shiver run up and down her spine. The late afternoon was setting in and the sun would soon go down.

The sky held an orange tint to it as the two Tyler women looked at each other, the rest of the world melting around them.

"Rose…I left because I didn't want to say something I would regret later. I was afraid that if I stayed I would end up convincing him, Christ, convincing myself to not take you along…out there, into space and time or whatever you call it" she finished sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Feeling her own tears starting to form for the first time perhaps ever Rose finally had a perfect moment of understanding between her mum and herself.

"I won't lie to you, I want to go back up there with him, it's where I belong. It's not that I don't love you but I can't stay here, this place…" she pointed around with her arms, "is far too small for me, especially after all I saw…all I experienced" she finished, her voice trembling due to all the emotions that were running through her.

"I want you to be happy Rose, I hated seeing you like that so turned off to the world and don't deny it! You were never the same after he left you; I wasn't fooled one bit." Jackie moved closer to Rose, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I promised myself a long time ago that if he ever came back I wouldn't stand in the way. He's back Rose and I'm just going to have to let you go." Her final words finally hit the breaking the point and they both began to cry. Taking her only daughter into her arms they hugged fiercely, both knowing that this would be the last time in a long while that they will see each other.

Hearing an all too familiar noise they both turned to the same old spot the Tardis always chose to materialize in and watched as the blue police box appear, still holding onto each other.

Quickly the doors opened and a very concerned looking Doctor stepped out. Rose took his appearance; he looked so different than he had in the past two weeks. His face was clean shaven and he no longer wore the dark jumpers and jeans – instead he replaced them for a dark khaki trouser and a deep red wine zip up sweater – it was a more updated look and she wondered what brought about this change in wardrobe.

Looking down at her mum they both shared a smile and parted, Rose reached out her hand to the Doctor and immediately he took it, bringing it to his lips. Smiling down at her he finally did what he had been dying to do all along.

"Rose please come with me. Be my wife, partner, soul mate – whatever you wish to call it, but just be with me forever" he awaited her answer feeling as if he would burst.

She opened her mouth and couldn't find the words, her feeling finally chocking her up and all she could do was nod her answer and cry fiercely.

Holding her to his solid chest the Doctor felt as if the weight of the world had finally been taken of his shoulders for the tiniest bit. Looking over at Jackie she could see that she was happy for Rose but that some doubt still loomed in her eyes.

He knew exactly what she was thinking – Rose couldn't give him forever.

Turning around he held his other hand out to Jackie and with both women on either side of him he took a deep breath, this was a tough decision but it was the only way he could do this – ensure Rose's safety and at the same time their happiness.

Rose looked confused but Jackie for the first time could make out the workings of his brilliant alien mind. Tightening her hold on the Doctor's hand they both looked at each other and she nodded her approval – it was necessary and she had promised her late husband she'd do whatever it took to ensure Rose's safety.

"Rose there's one more catch to this…." He began to explain as she listened on, with each word her eyes growing larger.

A big changed loomed over them and nothing would ever be the same after this.

**To Be Continued **

**The story is coming to an end…I think there's only two chapters left to go. **


	7. Walk On

**Walk On**

Mickey leaned backed in the back seat of the taxi. It had been a long trip for him and unfortunately he couldn't say it had been for pleasure. The software company he worked for had asked him to represent them at a national convention in Seattle so he had packed up, bid Jackie and Rose goodbye and had left.

He hadn't bothered to inform anyone else since there no longer really was anyone else in his life – only his two gals. They were his family and there was no denying it. Jackie in an odd way had become a second mother to him, although they had experience a few rough patches in their relationship, mostly her blaming him for a year of having murdered Rose…and then there was her.

She would always be his love, no matter what happed between them. His heart refused to let her go and he doubted that he would ever let anyone else in. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Rose. Her heart belonged to someone who wasn't even human! His revolutionary blue eyes and manic grin had gotten to her form the word "run" – so she had explained to him once.

It had hurt to hear her say it, but in the end it had been best. He wasn't a fool either, he knew his chances and were he stood with Rose but part of being him…being human, was holding onto that last shred of hope and deep down he would foster the hope of her someday allowing him in to her heart.

If he had ever been in there in the first place.

Finally arriving at his final destination he paid the taxi driver and began to make his way across the courtyard. What awaited him next he would never forget. Never had he imagined that anything of the sort would ever happen.

Taking in everything he watched as Jackie, Rose and the Doctor held hands as if in a circle. A light began to shine all around them slowly and the three of them smiled at each other.

Mickey's heart began to slow down and he watched as his bag fell to the floor but as if it were happening in slow motion. He began to feel heavy as everything slowed down and the light began to shine brighter.

What in the world was happening?

* * *

The Doctor could feel it the power slowly draining out of him and into Rose. He was giving her a bit of his life force – the unique essence that made him what he was – a time lord.

Since Rose could not offer him forever he would do it for her. Binding her with his essence he would pass down his own immortality to his beloved, they would be one – no one outliving the other. His pain would be hers and hers his.

Squeezing Jackie's hand he silently reassured her that everything would be fine. He had included her in the ritual in order to bind her to Rose as well, to help ease the pain of separation between mother and daughter. In a way they would all be linked together, uniting the three souls in a vast universe that stretched for eons.

The light began to die away between them and Rose fell onto the floor. Opening her eyes she could feel the Doctor's powerful arms around her as he scooped her up, holding onto her as one would a sleeping child.

"I feel so weak" she whispered into his ear, not wanting to alarm her mum.

"Its ok sweetheart, you're going to be a bit weak for a few days, while your body grows accustomed to the new changes" he reassured her quickly, placing a light kiss on her temple.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" Jackie asked, a bit of alarm in her voice. She too felt a bit odd, as if something very powerful ran through her veins.

"I promise that everything will be fine" the Doctor muttered as he looked down at the angel in his arms, a slow grin began to spread on his face as he realized what this all meant – they were one forever.

* * *

Mickey finally began to regain his composure and was now running after the three of them as they carried Rose into the Tardis.

"Wait! Wait one god damn minute!" he screamed, still not knowing what had just happened between them, but from the look of things it was serious since Rose could barely keep her eyes open.

Turning around Jackie and the Doctor looked extremely surprised to see him there – well more Jackie then the Doctor, his eyes radiated a very careful message to Mickey, as if indicating for him to back off since Rose was now his, literally.

"Mickey relax" Jackie soothingly said as she put a hand on his arm. "Its fine, you needn't worry…Rose wanted this, to be bound to the Doctor. She now carries a bit of his life force…"

"She's one of him now?" Mickey finished for her, fully knowing what this meant. Closing his eyes he felt that small shred of hope that burned within him begin to flicker out. Walking over to the Doctor he looked him straight in the eyes – his inhuman blue eyes.

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but eventually Mickey pulled away and leaned down to place a small kiss on Rose's cheek. Surprisingly he looked up to find a hint of a smile on the Doctor's face.

"I swear if you hurt her again, I'll hunt you down and make you pay" where Mickey's last words as he took one final look at Rose, who was sound asleep, and made his way out of the Tardis and up to his apartment without as much as even a glance back.

* * *

Jackie watched him carefully as he retreated. He was a good man, she told herself and turned around to watch the Doctor retreat further into the spaceship with Rose still in his arms and then concluded, "but he isn't the right man" she whispered to herself.

Following the Doctor, who placed Rose on his bed and covered her up, they both sat at the end of the bed – there was nothing else that could be done – they would just have to wait until she woke up.

A new day was upon them.

**To Be Continued **


	8. Open Your Eyes

**Open Your Eyes **

The Doctor sat in an overstuffed arm chair next to his bed as he waited for Rose to finally regain consciousness. It had been five days already but he could tell that she was beginning to come back to them. He wasn't really worried; this was a natural part of the process. Her body had to completely shutdown, gather its strength and then start up once more – like a computer, he had explained to Jackie when she wasn't waking up by the third day.

It had taken all his convincing to her out of the Tardis and to get some sleep. Thankfully for him, he could go weeks without sleeping and soon so would Rose. She would possess all the great abilities that each time lord possessed. In a way she would be the second time lord in the entire universe – it made him happy to know that she would finally be his equal, as she had already been, but this time physically.

Although not much about her changed, just a few inhuman abilities here and there – her immortality was the biggest change of all, but she was still human in the genetic sense of the word.

Sitting up a bit he scooted over to the edge of his seat and rested his elbows on the bedside. Taking her hand into his he could feel the new energy running through her and it warmed his heart. The moment she had accepted to be his companion now and forever he had felt the happiest being on this universe.

His life had been marked by so much pain that for the first time since before his people had been killed and his home annihilated, he felt joy, pure joy within him. She was his sunshine, his very reason for being and he wouldn't let her down.

Rose Tyler was the world to him.

* * *

Just like the Doctor had promised she had eventually woken up. At first she was still a bit off, but within a few hours she was walking around and shattering about as if nothing had ever happened.

Jackie was completely taken aback as she observed her daughter. Rose seemed so radiant, practically glowing. She figured it had to do with the Doctor's energy boost but at the same time it also had to with him…love shone in her eyes whenever she would look at him. His own blue ones radiating warmth she had never seen before, they almost seem human for a bit there.

The time for them to return home had finally come and the three of them stood outside the Tardis once more. Rose and her mum hugged fiercely as the Doctor stood by the side watching the two most important women in his life saying goodbye.

He had to admit that even though they had their differences they both loved Rose with all their hearts and souls. It was the common that linked them forever and he couldn't help but feel immense respect for Jackie. She had so unselfishly stepped aside for Rose's happiness, for his happiness as well, and he would never forget that.

Once they pulled apart Rose brushed the tears of Jackie's cheek with her thumb as she began to take a few steps backwards towards the Doctor.

Standing near the police box's blue doors the Doctor gave his mother in law one of his patent smiles. "Remember….ten seconds" and with that he winked at her and stepped into the time machine with Rose.

The doors closed behind them and the light of the police box began to shine and within a few seconds it was completely gone.

Jackie sighed and closed her eyes. Looking up into the sky she knew that her daughter was out there somewhere.

Hearing a few foot steps behind her she smiled when she felt Mickey's hands on her shoulders.

"Quite a life our Rose has gotten herself into" he muttered, his own eyes glued to the night sky and all the stars that shone brightly.

"Better with two" Jackie added a smile coming to play on her lips. She could feel Rose within her, a gentle hum of energy that ran through her veins – warming her blood and soothing her soul.

**The End!**

**Well, there's an epilogue coming up, so one more chapter and then we're done. **


	9. Epilogue: La Vida es Sueño

**Epilogue: La Vida es Sueño**

* * *

_**Three Years Later**__**New York City 2018**_

"Are you sure about this Rose?" the Doctor asked, looking intently into her brown eyes.

Reaching over she placed her hand over his, "I've never been surer about anything in my entire life" she responded warmly, looking into his very soul with her tender gaze.

"Fantastic!" he whispered as they entered the infirmary of the orphanage. Led by one of the nuns they were taken to a small crib that lay in the corner. Peering inside they found a bouncing baby girl – her hair a soft brown and her eyes a deep green.

"She's absolutely precious" Sister Mary exclaimed as she picked up the small infant and placed her in Rose's arms.

Rose couldn't help cooing at the small fragile being in her arms. The Doctor placed his head on Rose's shoulder as he looked down at her, he could tell that she was special not only because of her origins but because she had been destined to be theirs.

"I must confess that the two of you just dropped out of the sky for little Hannah, as if angels that have come to take her in" the nun couldn't help but still feel amazed at how quickly they had stepped up to adopt the baby, she was a special child with just as special needs.

Looking at each other Rose and the Doctor shared a knowing smile. No one would every truly know why she was so unique, except for them.

Hannah was not like any ordinary human baby because of the plain fact that she wasn't human – she was an alien like the Doctor, making her and him the last of their people. They still weren't quite sure how she exactly came to be but they knew that they needed to protect her.

In a way Sister Mary had been right – they were like angels, guardian angels to be exact.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

Sitting in the new nursery they had fixed up in the Tardis Rose rocked the small child in her arms as she slowly lulled her to sleep.

She still couldn't believe how frail she was and vulnerable, noting at all like she had been in the future. Her eyes had been dark and full of so much pain and hate, her skin so pale that you could see the veins running through them – Rose just couldn't imagine the two ever being the same person.

But all that was different now, her and the Doctor had changed the dark future and had in the end begun a new path not only for her but for them as well. Hannah played an integral part in the universe since there was another one just like her out there somewhere, they would someday meet if she kept in the path of good and together they would once more bring into existence the Gallifreyans once more.

The Doctor had practically cried in enjoy, at the possibility of someday, once more, being among his own. It was the reason why they had devoted a year to tracking her down, from the lab that had created her as some sort of sick past time to the orphanage on earth she had been dumped in – as if some sort of genetic reject.

Together they would raise her, love her and lead her down the correct path to her destiny. They would not let her down; let her become the monster they had seen in the future. Their love and compassion would save Hannah.

Rose now felt as if she finally knew her purpose in this life. It was to be by his side and raise this child – salvation she would deliver and in the end, hope was her gift to this universe.

* * *

_**One Year Later **_

Hannah was pure hope for his kind. He could hardly believe that he had stumbled upon such a rare opportunity and although he wasn't one to tamper with time he couldn't help himself this time, not when it promised a greater good such as this.

The one unexpected turn of events was having to become parents, but there had been no way around it, they had to start from the beginning with Hannah if not she would be doom and so would the future of his people.

Smiling to himself the Doctor looked over across the kitchen table as Rose struggled to get Hannah to keep her food in her mouth and not all over the place. She was growing so fast he thought to himself.

Somehow she would always find a way out of her crib and would crawl like a maniac to the control room. Looking down without fail he would always find her sitting by his feet, extending her chubby arms out to him.

Scooping her up into his strong arms he could remember thinking, just when Rose had returned to his side, that he could never be happier than that particular moment, but he had been wrong. Having Hannah as a part of their family was truly being complete to him – his two hearts finally felt utterly full now that he had the two loves of his life, his Rose and their daughter.

* * *

_**Ten Years Later**_

"Will I be a time lord as well?" Hannah asked as she read her Nancy Drew mystery novel.

Rose leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping her tea.

"Yes, sweetheart you too will be a time lord" she answer honestly, her and the Doctor had decided that being completely frank with Hannah would be the best policy.

"But will I age really slowly like you and dad? Cause you guys haven't really changed at all. You look the same as those pictures taken fourteen years ago" Hannah explained her observation calmly; she was a very observant child and was completely in wonder of everything around her.

"We don't age sweetheart…" the Doctor stepped into the kitchen just in time and took a seat next to her. Giving a Rose a wink he indicated that he would take over the questions for now. "…you see one doesn't become a time lord at birth, it's a change that happens once you accept the responsibility. Whenever you do you're given the special gift of immortality which means that you pretty much stay the way you are for the rest of your thirteen lives. Unless for some reason you fall into grave danger and die, you will regenerate – still same mind, heart and soul just a different body. That's why we're immortal, as long as we have those thirteen lives."

Hannah opened her mouth but then closed it again – she understood and asked no questions. It was her destiny and she was proud to some day be a time lord.

"Any questions sweetheart? Anything that bothers you?" he asked a bit concerned at her sudden silence.

"No, I was just thinking about how I really wouldn't have it any other way. I can't wait to grow up and be a time lord, have adventures of my own and my own Tardis! Do I get my own Tardis?" her enthusiasm was completely contagious as the Doctor let out a loud bark of laughter.

Reaching out to Rose he brought her over to his sit on his lap, needing her energy near him – wanting to share the joy that ran though him.

How could he of ever gotten so lucky? Never had he imagined himself being so utterly content, sometimes it was just too much. Life in a matter of years had changed so much and it had all started with one single word – RUN.

Grinning wildly he looked at his two loves. "Yes you'll have your own Tardis and you may even be able to pick up a few strays along the way" he hugged Rose a bit tighter to him, her giggle reflecting her understanding of his little inside joke.

"Strays? Is that such a good idea?" the child asked innocently.

"Oh yes Hannah, I picked a few here and there…" the Doctor gazed into Roses Brown eyes and gave her a gentle smile, "…best thing I ever did".

**Fin**

**I am done! I promise that I'll definitely write more soon, but I'm thinking one shot fics; I can squeeze those into my university schedule. **

**Thanks for hanging in there guys, you were all absolute sweethearts and your reviews were completely appreciated. **


End file.
